


Nice and Pink

by TheDeathEcchi



Category: RWBY
Genre: Explicit Sex, F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeathEcchi/pseuds/TheDeathEcchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss had done a lot of things in her life she wasn’t proud of. Getting drunk and sleeping with Ruby ranked pretty high on the list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice and Pink

**Author's Note:**

> This was, officially, the first piece of smut I wrote for the RWBY fandom, and currently, one of my greatest pieces on both FF and tumblr. Let's hope it goes over just as well here~

_clink!_ went the sound of three glasses slamming together, followed by an exuberant blonde girl getting to her feet. “To my little sister Ruby,” Yang called out, hoisting her embarrassed sister up. “Who, with all of us, has finally become a Huntress!”

With almost impossible speed, Yang downed her drink, slamming the glass down on the table. Ruby let out a sheepish “Thanks.”, taking a careful sip of her beer, before gagging and spitting it out, looking decidedly green. Blake, however, merely smiled softly, casually finishing her drink.

The only one who wasn’t joining in the festivities, unsurprisingly, was Weiss. She eyed her glass with disdain, wishing she could simply will it, and this rowdy bar, away. Folding her arms, she slumped in her seat, muttering to herself angrily.

Though the four years at Beacon were some of the best of her life, she felt that celebrating the end of the grueling time, as well as their official status as Huntresses, at a bar (that Yang swore up and down was the best in Vale), seemed deplorable. She would rather they went out to a fancy restaurant or something, anything classier. Granted, she was happy to be together with her friends…no, they weren’t just friends; they were like family to her, especially the bubbly and hyper Ruby, her trusted partner (and personal headache) through their school years.

"Weiss!" Yang’s voice snapped the fencer out of her musings. The blonde was holding out Weiss’ glass to her, waving it back and forth teasingly. "C’mon, drink, be merry, all that stuff!"

Weiss huffed and politely pushed the drink back towards Yang. “Thanks,” she said, narrowing her blue eyes. “But I’m not in a drinking mood.”

"Aw, loosen up a little." grinned the blonde. "It’s a momentous occasion!"

"If it’s such a momentous occasion, then maybe we should be celebrating properly, instead of watching our leader get wasted."

Ruby turned towards Weiss, cheeks bright pink. “I’m not wasted! I’m a trooper; I can totally hold my liquor!”

That mildly piqued the rich girl’s interest. “Oh?” she said, and Blake could feel the incoming snark. “That’s an adorable thought. I’d be more inclined to believe you if this wasn’t your first time drinking.”

Ruby squeaked in shock. “H-How did you know?”

Weiss chuckled; she could read Ruby like a book. “You just told me.”

Yang burst into laughter as Ruby pouted, glaring at her friend. “I bet I can hold it more than you!”

The fencer raised an eyebrow. “You’re challenging me, who’s tasted the finest wines of Vytal since I was young, to a drinking contest?”

Ruby paused, and it looked for a moment she was about to back out… “Well…maybe I am!”

The corner’s of Weiss’ lips curved up into a mischievous smile. “Sure you wanna do this dance, shrimp?”

Ruby leapt to her feet, now blushing furiously. “I’m sure! And I’m not a shrimp; I’ve gotten taller and you know it!”

Weiss had just said it to be teasing; she knew Ruby had gotten taller, she was her partner for four years. But she hadn’t just gotten taller. Thanks to the years at Beacon, she had grown wiser, faster, stronger…prettier…

The rich girl shook her head slightly; where had THAT thought come from?

"Alright, then." Weiss said, her voice radiating with confidence. "Then how about we make a friendly wager. If I win, then you…ooh, I know. If I win, you have to ask Jaune on a date."

Ruby’s face took on the color of her namesake, and even Blake had to join in on Yang’s laughter. “Good one, Weiss!” cheered the blonde.

The scythe-wielder narrowed her eyes, but then she formed a dastardly grin. “Okay, then. But if I win—”

"Which you won’t." Weiss cut in smarmily.

"—IF I WIN…" Ruby continued. "Then you have to cut your hair short!"

Blake let out a low “Ooooooooh…” as Yang clapped her sister on the back. Weiss, however, looked at Ruby as though she had suddenly grown an Ursa head. But she was a Schnee, and they never backed down from a challenge.

"Game on."

Yang immediately called over the bartender, asking for a bottle of the bar’s finest whiskey and a pair of shot glasses, which he provided almost immediately, wishing the girls good luck and good health. Yang poured the first two, Weiss and Ruby clinked the glasses, and, with a statement of “May the best girl win.” (“I plan to.” smirked Weiss, to Ruby’s ire), the two began. 

**Drink 1**

The second the whiskey touched Ruby’s lips, she wanted to spit it back out; the amber liquid burned and made her eyes water, but there was no way in hell she was going to let Weiss win. “O-one down.” she said, smiling weakly. She wasn’t like her sister, who was a much more regular drinker, but she was hoping she inherited at list a little bit of the same tolerance she seemed to posses. 

Weiss rolled her eyes and picked up her glass, deftly pouring the contents down her throat, then calmly setting it back down on the table, looking as haughty as ever. Blake stared in wide-eyed amazement, Ruby’s jaw dropped, wondering what she had gotten herself into, and Yang was impressed. Mildly, but still.

On the inside, however, she was screaming in agony. Never in her 21 years of life did she taste whiskey, and after she won this contest, she never would again; it was like liquid hate. But she’d sooner dismantle Myrtenaster than show weakness. “One down.” she smirked.

**Drink 4**

By the fourth drink, both girls were slowly starting to get accustomed to the fiery taste of the whiskey. Ruby’s throat burned less, and Weiss no longer had to fight the urge to rip her own throat out. But it also meant they were starting to feel the effects. Weiss’ normally rock-steady hand was shaking slightly as she put the glass to her lips, and a few drops spilled onto the front of her dress, making her scowl. “Four down.” she said, downing the glass.

Ruby, on the other hand, seemed to be building a faster, quicker tolerance, as she all but inhaled the drink, smirking impishly. “Four down.”

Weiss narrowed her eyes. She would win. She HAD to.

**Drink 9**

Weiss slammed her glass on the table, cracking the wood slightly. Her eyes were starting to glaze, and a heavy blush was coming over her face. “Thash nine down.” she said, her voice starting to slur.

Ruby practically guzzled her drink down, slamming down her own glass. “Nine fer me, too.” she said, a bubble of laughter escaping her throat. 

"Awesome," congratulated Yang. "The two of you are going into double digits! You know what that means…"

The two drinkers stared in confusion.

"Double the shots!" With that, she produced two more glasses and promptly filled them up. 

Weiss and Ruby shared a look before lunging for their glasses, downing them instantly. Yang had to use every ounce of her willpower not to laugh as she sat down next to Blake, who gave her a reprimanding frown that barely held a smirk beneath it. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

"Hell, yeah, I’m enjoying this," smiled Yang as her sister yanked the bottle from Weiss and began pouring her next two glasses. "Plus, this little ‘contest’ might be the final push those two need."

The brunette turned to stare at her partner. “You’re still going on for that?” she asked incredulously. 

"Call it a hobby."

Blake coolly took a sip of her margarita. “You don’t even wanna know what I call it…”

**Drink 15**

Ruby was a lot of things. She was a fighter, and a damn good one. She was a loyal friend, an excellent leader, a kickass weapons forger, and, if she lived through tonight, a very hard drinker. 

But right now, she was hammered. There was no other way of putting it. She could barely see, or even stand, evident by the way her legs wobbled if she so much as moved two inches off her seat. But she wouldn’t quit. It wasn’t so much a competition against Weiss now as it was a competition to herself. She was nineteen, dammit! She was an adult—a Huntress! And Huntresses didn’t quit, whether it was fighting a horde of Grimm, or trying to outlast a friend/teammate in a drinking contest.

On the other side of the table, Weiss was silently praying to every god she could think of that the hangover she was sure to get wouldn’t kill her.

**Drink 25**

"Drink! Drink! Drink!" chanted the crowd as Weiss finished off two glasses at once, earning a rousing cheer from the group that had gather around the team. Ruby, not one to be outdone, picked up her glasses, held them against each other, and waterfalled them into her mouth, the crowd roaring with approval. Ignoring the lightheadedness and the blurred vision, she set down the glasses, smirking at the fencer, as if to say "Beat that."

That did it for Weiss. She had started this competition as a joke, just to mess with Ruby, but the kid gloves were off. “Barkeep!” she called. “A bottle of the strongest stuff in the house!”

An excited murmur went up through the crowd, and the bartender looked pale for a moment before producing a bottle that Weiss swore was glowing, along with a clipboard. Stepping out from behind the counter, he set down the two items in front of the girls.

"Whassa clipboard for?" asked Ruby, hiccuping slightly.

"A waiver." the bartender said, tapping the bottom of the paper attached to it, where there were two lines awaiting signature. "That says you can’t sue me if something happens to you when you drink this."

"Less talk," Weiss said, producing a pen from her dress pocket and quickly signing her name (even drunk, she still had perfect penmanship), before handing it over to Ruby. "And more drink!"

The crowd cheered at Weiss’ declaration, and Ruby quickly signed her own name (even adding a little cat face at the corner), before picking up the bottle and giving it a look. “What does ‘120 proof’ mean?”

"Ish how much proof of how bad I’m gonna kick yer ass." laughed Weiss as a taunting "Oooooooooooh." went up from the crowd. Blushing furiously, Ruby popped open the drink, and she swore she heard demonic laughter coming from the bottle. "Hey…" she said, handing the waiver back to the barkeep. "Whash the name of thish drink, anyways?"

The barkeep nervously darted his eyes back and forth, as though someone or something was watching him. “It…has no name.”

"Shay wha?"

"It consumed its own name to increase its power."

Stunned silence befell the bar.

"Worksh fer meh." decided Weiss, snatching the bottle from Ruby and pouring the four glasses. The emerald green liquid frothed and bubbled for a second before releasing clouds of skull-shaped smoke, followed by, again, what sounded like demonic laughter.

Weiss and Ruby stared at the drinks, both getting second thoughts. But the moment they caught the other’s eye, that thought was thrown to the wayside, and they raised their glasses, staring at each other defiantly.

"Last chance to back out." slurred Weiss. 

"Funny. I wash gonna say the shame to yeh."

Clinking the glasses together, the pair downed the four glasses, the mysterious liquid burning like tar and unleaded gasoline.

A few seconds passed, and nothing happened. Ruby raised an eyebrow in confusion, feeling absolutely nothing from the seemingly deadly drink. 

"Was that…that it?" was all she managed to get out, before falling over and landing face first on the table, unconscious.

A beat, and the crowd erupted into cheers, Weiss laughing triumphantly. “See!? What’d I tell yah? Never, ever mess with the Schnee family—” 

**THUMP!** went Weiss as she herself fell onto the table before hitting the floor, unconscious as well.

The crowd stared in confusion and worry, Yang picking up the bottle and reading the label. “'Warning, do not consume in amounts exceeding more than three ounces over a 12 hour period, if pregnant or have a pre-existing heart condition. Side-effects are included, but not limited to, short-term memory loss, temporary paralysis, temporary coma, liver damage, renal failure, and possible BLINDNESS!?'” The blonde turned to glare at the barkeep. “What the hell were you thinking, giving this to them!?”

"THIS, this right here, is why I have a waiver." groused the barkeep, waving the clipboard. 

"I’ll give you a waiver you son of a b—"

Yang stopped in the middle of cocking her weapons, feeling Blake tap her shoulder. She turned in Blake’s direction to see her pointing at her teammates, who were slowly rising.

"They’re alive!" squealed Yang, grabbing the two in a bear hug. "I thought you guys died or something!"

"Whole life…" groaned Ruby. "Flashed before my eyes." She paused. "It was really short."

Yang laughed, wiping a tear from her eye. “Well, you are only nineteen.”

Weiss shakily got to her feet, eyes bloodshot and stomach feeling like a lead weight. “Did I win?”

Blake spoke up. “Technically, Ruby did pass out a few seconds before you did.” 

"HA!" shouted the fencer, pumping her fist in the air. "I told you I’d win! Should’ve known better than to…than to…oh, **_shit_**."

Covering her mouth, Weiss made a mad dash for the bathroom, slamming and locking the door the instant she entered, puking sounds immediately following.

-/-/-/-/-

Though drunk off her ass, Weiss was still able to call in a limo ride for the girls back to her house. The only reason she even dared to come back home reeking of alcohol was that her father was in one of the other kingdoms on business. The servants would keep quiet, either through pleading or threats, which meant they didn’t have to worry about word spreading that the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company had gotten drunk in a tavern.

"Your house is HUUUUUUUUUUGE." Ruby marveled, still able to appreciate the vastness and elegance of the Schnee house with an irresponsible amount of alcohol coursing through her veins.

"Yeah, I know." Weiss replied, more out of off-handedness than superiority.

Somehow, the girls managed to make their way up the long flight of stairs to Weiss’ room. It all but screamed ‘elegance’, and was almost as big as the entire first floor of Ruby’s house, panted white and blue with accents of light purple. Taking up an entire sirddof one wall were trophies for almost every competition imaginable; fencing, pageants, calligraphy, horseback riding; name it and it was up there. The moment they entered, the fencer collapsed, groaning.

"I’m demanding an elevator be put in when daddy comes home." she moaned, dragging herself along the floor to her bed. Yang placed (tossed) the semiconscious Ruby into a nearby chaise lounge.

"You don’t mind if we crash here for the night, do you?" asked Yang.

"Nah, s’alright." replied Weiss, still a little sloshed. 

"Awesome. I’m gonna go raid your fridge."

Blake stared at her partner incredulously. “You can’t seriously be hungry.”

"Try me." Smirking, Yang began making her way down to the kitchens, a sighing Blake following.

Leaving Ruby.

Alone.

With Weiss.

Weiss swallowed a dry lump in her throat as she stared at the half-conscious Ruby spread across her lounge like an afghan. Nervously, she drummed her fingers on her knees, trying to concentrate on something, anything in the room that wasn’t red and black. She was starting to regret her white and blue color scheme.

"Hey, Weiss?"

The fencer almost jumped at the sound of Ruby piping up. “Yeah, what is it?”

The scythe-wielder held her arms out wide. “I’m lonely. Come sleep with me.”

Weiss had to wonder if she’d been slipped some hallucinogenic drug at the tavern; it’d be the only explanation that would allow her to believe Ruby had just said those words. “Wh—what!?”

A goofy smile crossed Ruby’s face as she wiggled her fingers. “C’mooooon, I need someone to cuddle with’n Yang’s gone. Please?”

Heart beating a mile a minute, Weiss shakily walked over the lounge, only to squeal in surprise a second later when Ruby leapt up and wrapped her arms around her waist, bringing her down with her.

"Ruby, what is WRONG with you!?" shrieked Weiss, half-heartedly trying to escape the girl’s surprisingly iron-hard grip.

"You’re so soft and warm…" Ruby purred, burying her head in the crook of Weiss’ arm. "And you smell great."

"I NEED A SHOWER!" screamed Weiss, face flaming red. Managing to shove Ruby off herself, she raced towards her bathroom, wondering how cold she could make the water.

-/-/-/-/-

 _'Why?'_ was all Weiss could think as the freezing water cascaded down her body. _'WHY, of all drunks, does Ruby have to be an affectionate drunk?'_

Weiss leaned against the wall, trying to collect her thoughts. She couldn’t concentrate, no matter how hard she tried. Whether it was the alcohol or the thought of a drunk Ruby in her room, she didn’t know, but she had to get a grip; before she did something she’d regret.

So lost was she in her musings, she didn’t even register the sound of the curtains swishing open.

Weiss screamed in shock when she felt Ruby’s arms wrap around her waist. “RUBY, WHY ARE YOU IN HERE!?”

The younger Huntress giggled as she nuzzled Weiss’ neck, making her face flush. “I misshed you. And y’said you were gonna take a shower, so I thought I’d join ya.”

"RUBY ROSE YOU HAVE EXACTLY FIVE SECONDS TO LEAVE MY PERSON BEFORE—" Weiss’ fury caught in her throat when she realized Ruby was stark naked. Stark naked and pressed against Weiss’ equally bare form.

_'By all the elements of Dust, I hope this is a dream.'_

"Sssssssaaaaaaaaaaaaayy…" Ruby’s lilting voice made Weiss jolt back to reality. The fencer yelped as she felt Ruby’s slender fingers move up her chest. "How long’ve you had such a nice body?"

Weiss was frozen in a mix of shock and embarrassment; Ruby thought she had a nice body? If that wasn’t the pot calling the kettle black…no, no, no! She had to be sensible about this! “Ruby, please.” Weiss said as calmly as she could muster. “This sort of behavior is most unbecoming.”

Ruby let out a sensuous purr, a sound that made Weiss’ heart race and weakened her already waning resolve. “Hmm…right now, there’s only one thing here that should ‘becoming’.”

Before Weiss could comment on the transparency that was that horrible pun, Ruby slid her fingers between Weiss’ legs, making her gasp and wriggle. “R-Ruby!”

-/-/-/-/-

Yang paused in the middle of making a sandwich, a very mischievous smile crossing her face as she looked upwards, right where Weiss’ room must’ve been.

"What’s that look for?" asked Blake from her spot at the table, where she was enjoying a simple glass of milk.

"Nothing." replied Yang, chuckling to herself. "Nothing at all."

-/-/-/-/-

Weiss nearly fell to the floor as Ruby’s fingers slipped inside her. She marveled at how soft and slender they were; she had expected callouses from all the fighting and training she did with Crescent Rose, but they moved in and out of her easily, and Weiss was putty in the scythe-wielder’s hands.

"Oh, god…" she whispered as she clung to Ruby, a cry muffled by the shower. 

Wordlessly, Ruby moved her free hand up and began groping Weiss’ breasts, squeezing them gently and flicking the hardened pink nipples.

"Where…where on Earth did you learn to do this sort of thing?" Weiss managed to get out.

"I’m a girl myself, silly." was Ruby’s reply. "Who better to please a girl than a girl?"

 _'Sound logic.'_ Weiss thought, her breath hitching as Ruby began nibbling her ear. The fencer bit her lip as her clit was teased, skillful fingers eliciting moan after moan from her lips.

"Ruby…" Weiss breathed. "Y-you’re not in your right mind. You’re drunk."

"I knooooooooow…~" pouted Ruby, licking the nape of Weiss’ neck and making her shiver. "But I don’t care. You shouldn’t, either."

Weiss decided it was time for this to end (no matter how badly she didn’t actually want it to) and turned to face the younger girl. “Ruby, please, this is no way for you to a—”

The smallest amount of clothing she’d ever seen Ruby wear was that weekend they went to the beach, but now Weiss had the privilege of seeing her in all her splendor. Ruby certainly had grown over the years. She no longer had the childish build Weiss so often ridiculed her for. Her skin was still the endearing off-white it always was, and her body was so svelte and lithe that it seemed to match the rhythm of the shower water. Though she didn’t have Yang’s luck of the draw in the chest area, she had definitely filled out some; a cup size or two at least. And Weiss, admittedly, was jealous. They were so round and plump and perfect, with nipples the perfect shade of bubblegum pink. Weiss could feel her mouth watering already. Her legs, which Weiss always thought were strangely long for a girl of Ruby’s age, were smooth and supple. And her womanhood…devoid of any and all hair; a sight Weiss found adorable. _‘I guess she’s still a child in some aspects…’_

Without making a sound or even turning around, Weiss reached a hand back and turned off the showerhead, keeping her eyes on Ruby all the while. The nineteen-year old yelped a second later when Weiss pounced on her, crashing their lips together.

_'Restraint be damned.'_ thought the fencer. _'A Schnee always gets what they want.'_

Ruby moaned into Weiss’ mouth, their tongues wrestling for dominance, a battle that the white-haired girl ultimately won. She moaned louder when she felt Weiss’ hands grope her breasts, lightly tugging her nipples.

"Ahn…is that…payback?" joked Ruby as Weiss pulled away, a heavy blush coming over her face.

"No." Weiss smirked. "This is."

Ruby arched her back as Weiss all but shoved two fingers into her pussy, swishing them about. "Oh, god, Weiss!" Ruby’s cries were melodious to the fencer’s ears, and they only spurned her on further.

Ruby slowly began moving in perfect sync with Weiss’ fingers, the teenager in absolute bliss. She had always thought Weiss was a prude, but she knew what she was doing.

"Call my name." said Weiss, moving her fingers faster.

"Haah…W-Weiss…" Ruby managed to get out through dry lips.

"Louder."

"Weiss."

"Louder."

**"Weiss!"**

"LOUDER!"

**_"WEISS!"_ **

Ruby let out a long, almost painful moan as she came, her juices coating the fencer’s hand. She slumped forward, exhausted, a thin film of sweat forming on her body.

Without even pausing to consider her actions, Weiss held up her hands, licking some of the cum off her finger. It was sweet and tangy; Weiss was already getting addicted to it.

"Taste." ordered Weiss, to which Ruby complied. She licked until Weiss’ hand was clean making the fencer smile.

"C’mon." Without even waiting for an answer, Weiss grabbed Ruby’s arm and yanked her from the bathroom, back into her bedroom. Toweling off didn’t occur to either of them.

Weiss all but threw Ruby onto the bed, pinning her down as she licked her neck. Ruby shuddered with pleaser as the white-haired girl lapped at her, turning to putty. “Weeeeeiss…” she purred.

The two made out for what seemed like an eternity, but Weiss wanted more. Pulling away from Ruby (an action that made the scythe-wielder pout), she thrust her hips forward, planting her snatch right in Ruby’s face.

Ruby needed no further indication, and began licking. Weiss buckled almost immediately, but managed to hold on. It felt so much better than fingers! And Ruby’s tongue was so warm and wet, and though the girl lacked experience, she more than made up for it in enthusiasm. 

_'It's so hot and sweet…'_ she thought, gripping Weiss’ thighs for support. She plunged her tongue as far in as it could go, making Weiss squeal. “Fuck, more!”

Ruby obliged, swirling and coiling her tongue, nibbling Weiss’ already hardened clit. The white-haired girl groaned in ecstasy as she came once, twice, seeing stars and feeling her spirit practically leave her body.

"I want a turn." Ruby chirped, to which Weiss nodded eagerly. Ruby lied down, awkwardly moving her legs apart. Weiss leaned down, her head resting comfortably between Ruby’s thighs. Weiss just barely managed to make out the girl’s clit, pulsing, pink, and aching. Slowly, Weiss stuck out her tongue towards it, taking as much time as possible to keep Ruby on edge. The younger girl was about to scream in frustration when Weiss flicked it lightly, a gossamer touch.

The reaction was immediate; Ruby’s eyes nearly bugged out of her skull and she let out a drawn out, piercing scream that no doubt resonated throughout the entire mansion. That was all the encouragement Weiss needed and she descended upon her like a vulture on its prey. Weiss licked, suckled, and nibbled, Ruby thrashing about on the bed like a wild animal.

"OH, GOD!" cried Ruby, holding onto the sheets for dear life. "DON’T STOP, DON’T STOP, DON’T STOP, **DON’T!** **_STOP!_** ”

Weiss had no plans to, and was unable to resist fingering herself, and was shocked at how wet she’d gotten. A moan escape her lips, and just as she was about to cum, she clamped her lips over Ruby’s hardened bud, and sucked hard.

Ruby’s orgasm was explosive, drenching Weiss’ face and gushing onto the sheets. Weiss came at the same time, and she barely managed to stay conscious. Ruby fell back against the bed, sighing contentedly, Weiss falling asleep right between Ruby’s legs. The scythe-wielder smiled, stroking Weiss’ hair lightly, before she, too, fell asleep.

-/-/-/-/- **_The following morning…_**

"Kill me."

"No."

"Please. I’ll pay you."

"Not a chance."

"2 billion Lien. 4 billion if you make it painless."

"Nope."

"Can I at least have some water?"

Yang set down a glass of ice water in front of the agonized Weiss, who greedily gulped it down, even the ice cubes. “……5 billion and a car.”

"No. And I already have my bike, anyway."

Weiss wanted to die. She wanted to fall from the tallest structure in Vytal and die, and then she wanted her spirit to die, just so she could escape this horrible hangover.

"Never again." Weiss groaned, beckoning one of her servants to get another glass of water. "Never. Ever. Ever. Again."

Yang snickered to herself, Weiss turning to glare at her. “Is my misery so amusing to you?”

"Kinda, yeah."

"Ugh, why are we friends?"

The servant returned with a pitcher, a glass, and two headache pills. Weiss thanked him and as he left, she tossed the glass into the sink behind her, tossed the pills into the pitcher, and downed the whole thing.

"My head feels like a bunch of rocks." Weiss whined. "How are you not feeling anything?"

"Maybe because she didn’t drink alcohol that came with a waiver." Weiss turned to see Blake walking into the kitchen, a half-awake Ruby dangling off her arm. But her lidded eyes snapped wide open upon seeing Weiss. The two’s eyes met, and both of their faces turned scarlet.

When a naked Ruby woke up with an equally naked Weiss between her legs, there had been some mild shock. And by mild shock, the house, the block, possibly the city, had been woken by their screaming.

"G-Good morning, Ruby." Weiss managed to stammer. 

"Hey, Weiss." Ruby squeaked in reply.

Yang had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. Blake merely raised an eyebrow in confusion before setting Ruby down in a chair, and began pulling one out for herself.

"So, guys," Yang said, folding her hands together in a very evil, yet oddly familiar pose. "How was the sex last night?"

There was a loud thud as Blake tripped and fell onto the floor, the chair falling as well, her normally stoic face one of shock. Ruby’s jaw all but hit the table as her face turned even redder, while Weiss looked about ready to strangle someone.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW!?" shrieked the fencer.

Yang chuckled in a very Weiss’-like fashion. “You just told me.”

Weiss let out a frightened whimper. This was it. This was how she was going to die. She always envisioned it would be dramatic, like falling to an army of Grimm or sacrificing herself for a friend. But no; this instead, blown to bits by Yang Xiao Long the morning after she fucked her younger sister.

"Y-Yang, I swear, it wasn’t on purpose! I-I—It just happened!"

Yang raised a hand. “Chill out, Weiss, I’m not mad. This is a good thing. You both finally got rid of all your unresolved sexual tension.”

"WHAT sexual tension!?" Weiss shouted the same time Ruby said "Finally, I don’t have to hide it anymore." The fencer gave the girl a dumbstruck look, Ruby merely smiling sheepishly.

"Well, if you three will excuse me," Yang smiled, getting up from the table. "I have to meet up with some people, collect a few debts, rub in some faces…"

"Hold o—YOU WERE BETTING ON US!?" exclaimed Weiss.

Yang chuckled and waggled her finger. “Silly Weiss. It’s not betting if you know the outcome. TTFN~” With that, she left, Weiss and Ruby staring at her in utter shock. 

Blake picked herself off the ground, refusing to meet the eyes of her friends. “I should, uh…follow her. Make sure that she doesn’t…something…bye.” She raced out of the room, almost tripping, chasing after Yang.

Silence befell the two, until Ruby spoke up. “Do I still have to ask Jaune out on a date?”

Weiss thought about it for a moment before she walked over to Ruby, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. “Deal’s off. Provided you never let me talk us into a drinking contest again.”

"Fine by me."

**—END**


End file.
